scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Snacks
This article is about the standard continuity Scooby Snacks. For other incarnations, see Scooby Snacks (disambiguation). Scooby Snacks (sometimes spelt Scooby Snax) are a food item used as a form of bribery for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers. Physical appearance Typically they're either a small brown biscuit or a small brown, spherical wafer. Powers and abilities When Scooby would consume it as a puppy, he loved it so much it would make him shoot off like a rocket. . History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one When the gang was young there was a Scooby Snack factory in Coolsville which was troubled by a Cheese Monster. : , season 1, episode 4. A large supply of Scooby Snacks was the big prize at the gang's favorite TV show, For Letter or Worse.APNSD: , season 1, episode 5. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two Mystery Inc. visited the factory where the snacks were manufactured, in Munchville, Ohio. : , season 2, episode 10. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword They were found on sale in a vending machine in Japan. , direct-to-video film 13. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * DTV1. * DTV2. * DTV3. * DTV4. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * DTV8. * DTV13. * DTV14. * DTV16. * DTV18. * DTV21. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Appearances in other media * Scooby Snacks make a cameo appearance in the Dexter's Laboratory episode, Dexter's Lab: A Story, where Dexter takes a box, labeled "Scooby Snacks" with a picture of Scooby, out of the cabinet in the kitchen. * Scooby Snacks were featured in a MAD sketch where the creator of the product tells people why they market it to only one dog. According to him, "You tend to get caught up in the excitement." Behind the scenes Producer William Hanna had always imagined that a "Scooby Snack" would taste like some sort of a caramel-flavored cookie (the batter, however, is colored like brown sugar and similar in color to butterscotch), and he and Joseph Barbera had previously used the concept of a dog that goes wild for doggie treats in the Quick Draw McGraw series in 1959, with Quick Draw's dog, Snuffles. Furthermore, in the "Mystery Inc. Yearbook" featurette on the Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers DVD, it is explained that a Scooby Snack tastes like a Butterscotch Morsel. Other uses of the term * Warner Bros. today licenses "Scooby Snacks" as both an official brand of doggie treats and as a human-consumable cookie snack. Vanilla wafers were packaged and sold as "Scooby Snacks" in Suncoast home video stores. The wafers are similar to Nilla Wafers. * There is also a cocktail called the "Scooby snack". It is made of equal part melon liqueur and coconut-flavored rum, shaken with a splash of pineapple juice, half and half or milk, and ice. * In Glasgow's late night eateries the term Scooby Snack denotes a roll containing: Lorne sausage, bacon, a fried egg, a Tattie Scone, a beef burger and cheese. * Alton Brown (in the episode "Tender is the Loin 1" of the television show Good Eats, aired January 18, 2006) uses the term Scooby Snack to describe: “A secret little delicacy that is saved and savored by the cooks back in the kitchen” (rather than being served on the menu). * Fun Lovin' Criminals' first album contains a song called "Scooby Snacks". In an interview on UK television, the lead singer Huey explained that "Scooby Snacks" in this case were diazepam (Valium) tablets allowing bank robbers to be so cool. * In England for a small time they sold crisps, or chips, called Scooby Snacks; they came in several flavors, such as pepperoni pizza. * Scooby Snacks is a slang name for magic mushroom capsules. The capsules contain Psylocybe Cubensis together with ingredients designed to enhance the experience, such as guaraná, fo ti tieng, spirulina, schisandra, ginseng and bee pollen. * Drill Instructors in the United States Marine Corps refer to protein based snack food given to recruits as Scooby Snacks, particularly in medical and physical conditioning platoons. * Scooby Snax is actually slang for meth, which is possibly why consumers of this snack run fast after consuming. Gallery The gallery is for the different package designs, as well as the different shapes and sizes of the Scooby Snack treat. Scooby Snacks (APNSD).png|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. The Scooby-Doo Show! Scooby Snacks Box.jpg|The Scooby-Doo Show'' Scooby Snax (WNSD).png|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Japanese Scooby Snax.png| References }} Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery objects Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects